


Steve's Dragon

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Steves dragon [1]
Category: American Dad!, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: A month to this day Steve Smith had came across a dragon that was injured, Leaving the teenager to nurse it back to health.Unfortunately it couldn't be that easy as his dad and the CIA were after it thinking it was a danger and a nuisance to society,Steve struggles to not only hide the secret from his family.But nurse the injured dragon back to health, little does he know their encounter forms a bond between human and dragon.And when a bad guy and his dragon come into play.Steve has to use his newfound powers and bond with his dragon, to not only save his family but the town as well.
Relationships: Francine Smith & Steve Smith, Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Hayley Smith & Steve Smith, Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Steves dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965313
Kudos: 1





	Steve's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have the How to Train Your Dragon characters in it but it's kind of based off the show or movie.

Steve wasn't one to be a private person especially when it came to his dad, he was one of those teenagers who always wanted his dad's approval and love, Unfortunately he had a dad who had a huge ego, and thought he was better than everyone else.

Even so Steve loved his dad and usually told him when anything exciting happened in his life, which is why he was so surprised that he was able to hide this big secret for the past month.

It had been by accident that Steve had came across this creature one day, given that it wasn't exactly a small size, he knew it had to have some sort of cloaking device to hide away from the human eye.

It was a dragon.

Of course Steve had just about ran away crying to his parents the moment he saw it, after all he didn't even know that Dragons existed. 

But he didn't figure for them to be friendly.

It had only taken a matter of 10 minutes to know that the dragon was no harm, it had injured it's wing and couldn't fly, leaving Steve to help the creature despite being afraid of it.

He loved all animals and despite that this creature could easily kill him , due to his own conscience he couldn't just leave it there to die.

That had been a couple weeks ago.

He snuck out at times in the middle of the night riding his bike up to the place that the dragon was hiding, and some weekends that he would lie to his parents about going to go hang with his friends and going to go visit the Dragon instead.

Nobody knew about the dragon at least in his own circle of friends and family, that was until one day Roger had confronted him about it.

Despite that he had lied to his friend and despite that the alien blrw it off as Steve was telling the truth, Steve wasn't surprised when the alien followed him to his hiding spot.

Steve panicked at 1st as is it was only a week or 2 since he had taken care of the dragon, That his dad who had been part of the CIA had mentioned that a creature was on the loose and the CIA was after them.

Afraid that this creature would wreak havoc and put humans in danger.

Steve knew right then and there that he was not going to be able to confront his dad about what he was doing, and well Roger had an big mouth.

Surprisingly to him Roger quickly agreed to keep it a secret and even agreed to help him keep it hidden, and he didn't even want anything in return which wasn't like the con alien. 

He said that he was doing it because creatures had to stick together, and he knew what it was like to have to be hidden from human eyes.

Steve could feel the exhaustion taking over him as it became an month, he was up quite a few hours past his bedtime, and he got up a lot earlier than he normally did.

But it would be worth it, Hopefully soon the Dragon's wing would be fully healed and he could leave this town. He hated to see his friend go, but he knew that it was more dangerous for the dragon to be here for the dragon than it was for the humans.

___________________________________________________  
The family had just sat down to dinner Steve trying his best not to fall asleep in his mashed potatoes, he had been up half the night tending to the Dragon's wing which seemed like it would be able to fly any day.

"How was your day at work honey?". Francine asked as they begin to eat, making steak and mashed potatoes for dinner.

"It was good". Stand replied over a mouth full of potatoes. "I have good news. Bullock is pretty sure we are close to finding the creatures whereabouts and we will be closing in on where we think its hidden in thr next couple of days".

Steve who had been drinking his Milk spit it out in surprise earning an look from his family, an sudden feeling of dread washed over the Teenager and he suddenly wasent feeling very hungry.

"Sweetie?". Francine touched her sons hand prompting Steve to jump. "Is everything OK? You look rather pale".

" I'm fine I'm fine". Steve stated quickly stomach feeling nauseous. "Im just not really that hungry I think I am going upstairs to do my homework". 

Pushing his plate away, refusing to meet his dads eyes who gazed intensely at him. He quickly went up to his room.

Once he was alone the teenager sat on his bed putting his head in his hands a feeling of dread coming over him, If he didn't do something soon the CIA would find the dragon. And Steve felt sick to his stomach on what they would do to him.

It wasn't fair all this dragon did was land here because it was injured, The CIA deemed it dangerous even though the dragon was the one injured.

To top it off his dad wanted to get in good with Bullock, And he wasn't exactly the most easy to convince person. Especially when it came to Bullock's orders.

As much of the rest of the family would maybe listen, he couldn't trust anybody other than Roger to keep The Secret especially with it so close to being discovered.

If you don't do something soon, The dragon would be killed.

Steve knew he couldn't live with that guilt.

There is only one answer to this conflicting situation.

He would have to run away tonight, he would have to run away and take the dragon far far away, and hope and pray that his father and the CIA wouldn't find them.


End file.
